disneyfandomcom_fr-20200214-history
Disney Villains
Similaire à la Franchise Princesses Disney, Disney Villains a sa propre franchise. La franchise se compose des méchants les plus connus et les plus aimés de Disney et s'étend de diverses formes de médias et de marchandises, généralement destinés à un public plus âgé. Membres Au cours de ses plus de 90 ans d'histoire, Disney a donné vie à plus de 125 méchants différents de films, suites, télévision, jeux vidéo, livres et même les parcs à thème Disney. Bien que de nombreux personnages maléfiques et ennemis différents aient été créés, ils ne sont pas tous membres officiels de la franchise "Disney Villains". Inversement, certains "méchants" qui sont commercialisés ne sont même pas des méchants du tout, puisqu'ils ne sont pas vraiment mauvais, mais causent quand même des problèmes aux protagonistes ("méchant" et "antagoniste" ne sont pas la même chose). Membres principaux Note : Souvent cités comme étant les plus populaires des méchants, ces méchants sont vus dans la plupart, sinon tous, les productions, les marchandises, etc. de " Disney Villain " actuelles. *MaléfiqueDisney Villains Panorama *La Méchante Reine *Cruella d'Enfer *Ursula *Capitaine Crochet *Jafar *Hadès *Scar *Reine de Cœur *Docteur FacilierHappy Villaintine's Day *ChernabogVillains portrait Recurring members *Pat Hibulaire *Gaston *Madame de Trémaine *Claude FrolloDisney Villains Monopoly *Yzma *Oogie Boogie *Monsieur Mouche *Shenzi, Banzai, et EdMickey's House of Villains *Peine et Panique *Iago *Flotsam et JetsamDisney Villains Stained Art *Diablo *Mère GothelTangled (Disney Villains Edition) *Lucifer *Kaa *Le Grand Méchant Loup *Si et Am *Madame Mim *Shere Khan *Shan-Yu *Sa Sucrerie *Aigre BillDisney Villains painting *Gouverneur RatcliffePocahontas (Disney Villains Edition) *Jasper et Horace *Anastasie de Trémaine *Javotte de Trémaine *Madame MédusaThe Rescuers (Disney Villains Edition) *Seigneur des Ténèbres *Prince Jean *Triste Sire *Shérif de Nottingham *Grand Coquin *Gédéon *Stromboli *Le Cocher *Monstro *Percival McLeach *Cavalier Sans TêteVillain Sculpture *Ratigan *Clayton *LawrenceSorcerers of the Magic Kingdom *MoiresVillains Tonight! *Losto *Empereur Zurg *Syndrome *Léon le Caméléon *Mortimer MouseMortimer Vinylmation *Monsieur LoyalDisney's Villains' Revenge *Éléphants rosesHappy Hallowishes *Efélants *Nouifs *Capitaine GantuLilo & Stitch (Disney Villains Edition) *Docteru HämstervielUnleash the Villains *Les revenants solitaires *Edgar BalthazarDisney Villains: Big Best Book to Color *Frère Renard *Frère Ours *Fantômes auto-stoppeur *Reine NarissaEnchanted (Disney Villains Edition) *Michael "Goob" Yagoobian *Doris *Kronk *Hans *Yokai *TamatoaOfficial Disney Villains Instagram *Dawn_BellwetherOfficial Disney Villains Instagram Sous-franchises Disney's Divas of Darkness Disney's Divas of Darkness (également abrégé en Disney Divas'',''DDD, ou Disney's Bad Girls) est une sous-franchise composée des méchantes féminins de Disney les plus connues. Elle peut être considérée comme une contrepartie à la franchise Princesse Disney parce qu'elle cible aussi un public féminin, mais se compose plutôt de personnages maléfiques. Official Members *La Reine (Blanche-Neige)[La Méchante Reine (Blanche-Neige et les Sept Nains) *Madame de Trémaine (Cendrillon) (de temps à autre) *Reine de Cœur (Alice au Pays des Merveilles) *Maléfique (La Belle au Bois Dormant) *Cruella d'Enfer (Les 101 Dalmatiens ) *Madame Mim (Merlin l'Enchanteur) (de temps à autre) *Madame Médusa (Les Aventures de Bernard et Bianca) (de temps à autre) *Ursula (La Petite Sirène) *Yzma (Kuzco, l'empereur mégalo) (de temps à autre) *Mère Gothel (Raiponce) (de temps à autre) Disney's Sinister Cats Disney's Sinister Cats est une sous-franchise moins connue composée de félins. Il est à noter que plusieurs de ses membres n'étaient pas les principaux antagonistes de leurs films respectifs. Cette franchise est également connue sous le nom de " Disney Cats ", mais il est à noter que la franchise n'inclut pas les protagonistes félins comme Oliver ou Thomas O'Malley sous cette bannière. Membres Officiel *Lucifer (Cendrillon) *Chat du Cheshire (Alice au Pays des Merveilles) *Si et Am (La Belle et le Clochard) *Shere Khan (Le Livre de la Jungle) *Félicia (Basil, Détective Privé) *Scar (Le Roi Lion) The Thirteen Reflections of Evil The Thirteen Reflections of Evil était un groupe de Méchants de Disney fait pour l'événement d'échange d'épinglettes (Epcot) en septembre 2013. Dans l'histoire, la méchante Reine a trouvé une incantation qui, si elle était exécutée avec un miroir magique le vendredi 13, convoquerait 13 des méchants les plus méchants du temps et de l'espace. Les méchants ont ensuite cassé le miroir et caché les treize tessons pour que personne ne puisse s'en servir contre eux. Membres Officiels #Chernabog #Maléfique #a Méchante Reine #Jafar #Ursula #Cruella d'Enfer #Docteur Facilier #Hadès #Scar #Capitaine Crochet #Reine de Cœur #Gaston #Oogie Boogie Chefs Dans toutes les apparitions croisées mettant en vedette les méchants, un méchant spécifique jouerait le rôle de meneur. Les dirigeants ont varié au fil des ans et sont habituellement choisis par le pouvoir. *'Maléfique' - Le chef le plus fréquent et la quintessence des "méchants de Disney". Elle dirigeait les méchants dans plusieurs attractions du parc, du matériel promotionnel, la série Kingdom Hearts et Fantasmic !, et était le commandant en second des romans des Kingdom Keepers. *'Pat Hibulaire' - Le Chef des méchants dans Tous en Boîte dans l'épisode "Le club de Pat" et le commandant en second des séries Kingdom Hearts. *'La Méchante Reine' - A mené les méchants dans l'ancien spectacle de Walt Disney World 'Cinderella's Surprise Celebration et'One Man's Dream II: The Magic Lives On'. Elle a mené les méchants avec Jafar dans l'émission nocturne Villains Night Out pendant l'événement Halloween Time de Hong Kong Disneyland. Elle a également servi de pièce maîtresse dans diverses formes de marchandises et de marketing.. *'Chernabog' - A dirigé les méchants dans les romans de Kingdom Keepers, en plus d'être la pièce maîtresse de plusieurs marchandises et du matériel promotionnel liés à Disney Villain. *'Jafar' - Jafar était le chef de file du film de vidéo directe Mickey, le club des méchants. Il a également mené les méchants avec la méchante Reine dans l'émission nocturne "Villains Night Out" lors de l'événement Halloween Time de Hong Kong Disneyland. *'Hadès' - Hadès est le meneur de l'attraction Sorcerers of the Magic Kingdom, le méchant central de l'émission Disney Cruise Line, 'Villains Tonight !, et l'hôte de l'événement Limited Time Magic de Disney en 2013, ''Unleash the Villains. Cela serait repris en 2014 pour Villains Unleashed. *Capitaine Crochet' - Il a dirigé les méchants dans l'émission Disneyland Paris ''Rêves de Disney ! et le second dans Mickey, le club des méchants. *'Ursula' - Dirigé les méchants dans l'émission Disney Cruise Line, The Golden Mickeys. *'Docteur Facilier' - Facilier a servi de méchant central dans Disney's Maleficious Halloween Party, ainsi que l'hôte de l'événement centré sur les méchants Club Villain; tous les deux dans les parcs d'attractions Disney. Il a également dirigé Villains Mix and Mingle de 2011 à 2014. *'Madame de Trémaine' - Le chef des méchants pendant Sinister Soiree aux dîner des personnages à la table royale de Cendrillon au cours des Mickey's Not-So-Scary Halloween Party à Walt Disney World au Magic Kingdom en 2014. *'Cruella d'Enfer' - A mené les méchants dans le segment d'Halloween de Disney on Ice: Let's Celebrate!. autres Médias Television specials In the Disney's Scary Tales (1981) episode special as part of The Wonderful World of Disney, Hans Conried (voice of the Evil Queen's Magic Mirror from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs) hosts the special with Disney Villains in eight segments including Captain Hook from Peter Pan, Edgar Balthazar the Bulter from The Aristocats, Willie the Giant from Mickey and the Beanstalk, Kaa and Shere Khan from The Jungle Book, the Evil Queen from Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs, Cruella De Vil from One Hundred and One Dalmatians, Madame Medusa from The Rescuers, and Maleficent from Sleeping Beauty. ''Mickey's House of Villains The Disney Villains guest star in this ''House of Mouse with Jafar as the leader. He and the rest of the villains overthrow Mickey Mouse and locks all the heroes in the kitchen and kick Mickey and friends out forcing them to fight to get the club back. ''Disney's Villains' Revenge In this computer game, Captain Hook, the Evil Queen, the Queen of Hearts, and the Ringmaster change their respective stories to their own advantage. Kingdom Hearts The Disney Villains are antagonists in the game series, with the '''Disney Villain Council' led by Maleficent being a prominent force. All of the members command the Heartless horde as a means of controlling their respective worlds, and in turn help Maleficent in locating the Keyblade. The council consisted of Maleficent, Pete, Jafar, Hades, Captain Hook, Oogie Boogie, Ursula, and Scar. Hector Barbossa and Riku were also members for brief periods of time. Most of the members meet their demise, although Hades, Captain Hook, and Pete are the only ones to survive; while Maleficent is later resurrected, Pete is the only one to rejoin her. In the Kingdom Hearts manga series by Shiro Amano, it is revealed that a spot on the Disney Villain Council was offered to the Cheshire Cat, though he saw their goals as beneath him and refused. Other villains also appear in the series though not connected to the council, including Clayton, Shan Yu, Master Control Program, Chernabog, and Monstro. Gaston also appears in the mobile game Kingdom Hearts χ. Galerie Anecdotes *Almost all Disney Villains wear mostly red, black, and purple. By contrast, white, blue, and gold are the traditional "good" colors. *Most villains appear to have either green, yellow or black (no iris) eyes. **Green eyes were considered to be a sign of either magic, evil and/or witchcraft during the Middle Ages, yellow eyes are often common in animals but not humans, and villains' eyes are generally smaller than those of heroic characters and tend to not reflect any light at all, giving them a rather soulless look. **Occasionally, there are villains with blue eyes (Gaston), brown eyes (Stromboli, Jafar, King Candy), gray eyes (Ursula, Mother Gothel), or violet/purple eyes (Vanessa, Doctor Facilier). *If not counting Sid Phillips from Toy Story (due to the fact he grew up, as revealed in Toy Story 3), Gaston from Beauty and the Beast and Hans from Frozen are currently the youngest Disney Villains to date, with Hans being 23 and Gaston being around his mid-20s. *Scar from The Lion King and Hades from Hercules are currently the only Disney Villains to be biologically related to the main protagonist of the movie (Scar is Simba's uncle and Hades is technically Herc's uncle). **Ursula from The Little Mermaid was originally intended to be Ariel's aunt. **In the novel Tarzan of the Apes, Clayton was Tarzan's biological cousin. *Edgar Balthazar from The Aristocats seems to have more morality than most Disney Villains. When he was getting rid of Duchess and her kittens, he could've just killed them, but he chose to abandon them in the woods. *Prince John from Robin Hood and Governor Ratcliffe from Pocahontas are the only Disney Villains to be based on actual people. *Hades is presumably the oldest of the Disney Villains, being an immortal god. Mother Gothel from Tangled, while she's not immortal, is presumably the oldest human Disney Villain. *Gaston, Jafar and Judge Claude Frollo are currently the only three male Disney Villains to have an obsession with the female lead of their respective films (Belle for Gaston, Jasmine for Jafar, and Esmeralda for Frollo). **In deleted versions of The Lion King, Scar was to fall into lust with Nala at one point. *Maleficent is currently the only Disney Villain to serve as the protagonist of their own theatrical feature film. **Both Iago and Kronk have led their own direct-to-video features in The Return of Jafar and Kronk's New Groove, respectively. *Captain Hook from Peter Pan is the only villain to be a part in the Disney Adventurers line-up. *Dr. Facilier is the first black Disney Villain. *Amos Slade and Long John Silver are so far the only Disney Villains who redeem and learn the errors of their ways. **However, Shere Khan was originally intended to reform in the cancelled third Jungle Book movie, whereas King Candy was at one point considered to reform as well when he and Turbo were conceived as different characters. *Hans is the first Disney Villain to be a love interest to a Disney protagonist. However, it might not count, since Hans never really loved Princess Anna in the first place, and Anna's interest in Hans was more like a naïve infatuation than actual love. *Ursula, Scar, and Hades are the only Disney Villains to have known siblings (Morgana, Mufasa, Poseidon, and Zeus, respectively). **Prince Hans also has known siblings, but his brothers are never seen on screen like the previously listed villain siblings. This makes Hans the only villain to have his siblings acknowledged in the original film rather than in sequel media. **Clayton has a sister named Lady Waltham. However, unlike most Disney Villains siblings, her only appearance was in The Legend of Tarzan television series rather than a direct-to-video sequel, albeit still in sequel media. **Likewise, Jafar has a sister named Nasira. However, she might not count as canon as her only appearance was in the video game Disney's Aladdin in Nasira's Revenge. *Of the eleven primary members of the franchise, only five are known to have died during their film: Maleficent, the Evil Queen, Ursula, Scar, and Dr. Facilier. Jafar is killed in the sequel to Aladdin. Cruella, Hook, the Queen of Hearts, and Hades survive all their films. **King Candy is the latest Disney villain to have actually died. *Music plays a significant part in the role of a Disney Villain. Villains engaging in song and dance traces all the way back to 1940's Pinocchio, with Honest John's "Hi-Diddle-Dee-Dee", though the staple was truly popularized as a centerpiece of a Disney animated musical with Ursula's "Poor Unfortunate Souls" in 1989. However, whether they perform a song or not, villains are commonly represented by a leitmotif that plays in the score during most of their scenes. These villains include: the Evil Queen, Chernabog, Captain Hook, Maleficent, Ursula, Gaston, Jafar, Oogie Boogie, Scar, Judge Frollo, Hades, Yzma, Dr. Facilier, Mother Gothel, King Candy, Hans, Yokai and Tamatoa. *Scar, Clayton, Dr. Facilier and Yokai are the only villains to permanently kill off a major character in their respective films. **An argument could be made for the Headless Horseman, who possibly killed Ichabod Crane when the former spirited the latter away. However, Ichabod's final fate was left ambiguous. Références en:Disney Villains es:Disney Villains it:Cattivi Disney pt-br:Disney Vilões Catégorie:Disney Villains Catégorie:Liste Catégorie:Liste de personnages